This invention concerns an automobile front and rear windshield sunshade device, particularly controlled to go up or down by two switches fixed on the gauge panel of an automobile, and adaptable to different heights and angles of front and rear windshields of different styles of automobiles.
A known conventional automobile rear windshield sunshade device as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a housing base A, a shade curtain B with a rod, an upper support block E, and a support rod D combined together.
The housing base A has plural threaded holes A2 in a bottom plate for screws to fix the housing base A on a flat surface C in front of the rear windshield of an automobile, and a lengthwise curved up portion A1 for fitting the sunshade curtain B with the rod therein.
The shade curtain B has a grip B1 on an upper center end, which can be hung on a hook E1 of the support block E. The support block E also has a hole base E2 formed in a lower portion, and a curved-down upper portion E3 to fit with a lateral strip provided along an upper end of the rear windshield of an automobile. Then the support rod D has two ends inserted in the housing base A and the hole base E2 of the support block E. In case of need, the shade curtain B is pulled up out of the curved up portion A1 with the grip B1 manually moved up to hang on the hook E1 for shading the rear windshield.
However, the known conventional rear windshield sunshade device has disadvantages as follows in practical use.
1. The shade curtain B is fixed in a definite direction, unable to adapt to various angles of different rear windshields of many styles of automobiles.
2. The distance between the flat surface C in front of the rear windshield and the car roof line F may be not the same for various styles of automobiles, and then the support rod having a fixed length may be too short or long to completely cover the rear windshield.
3. As it is manually operated to shade the rear windshield, it cannot be operated if there is no person sitting in the back seat. Consequently, a driver has to stop the car in order to pull the shade curtain, which is very troublesome.